leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Adventures)/History/RS
Ruby debuted in Creeping Past Cacnea, where he and his mother moved to Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. Shortly after settling in his new home, Ruby ran away to begin his quest to conquer all of Hoenn's Pokémon Contests and convince his father to stop trying to train him in Pokémon battling. At , Ruby found Professor Birch under attack by a pair of wild , but refused to help at the risk of getting his Pokémon dirty. When he tried convincing the Mightyena to join his team, they began chasing after him. An unfazed Ruby found Birch's bag containing a Pokédex and used it to gather information on the two Bite Pokémon. Ruby accidentally activated the Running Shoes he received as a birthday gift from Norman, causing himself to run off a cliff and crash down into the forest below. Just before he passed out from his injuries, what Ruby thought was a green Pokémon saved him and brought him into a cave with it. After waking up, Ruby received a call from Birch on the Pokégear that was in Birch's bag. Birch revealed that he is an old friend of Norman's and is fully aware of who Ruby is. Before Ruby could fully explain the situation, the green creature began speaking, causing Ruby to panic, leading to Nana attacking it. Furious at this, the creature removed its cloak of leaves, revealing itself to be a human girl before sending her , Chic, to attack, forcing Ruby to use defend himself with the in Birch's bag. Overhearing the clash, Birch revealed that the girl is actually Sapphire, his daughter. Though the misunderstanding was cleared, Ruby and Sapphire were attacked by a wild . Ruby still refused to battle, forcing Sapphire to defeat the Tail Snake Pokémon by herself. Afterward, the two began arguing over their interests, which ended with Sapphire deciding to make a bet to see who could conquer their respective goal within an 80-day time limit. After Ruby agreed, Sapphire fainted from the injuries she received from protecting Ruby from the Mightyena earlier. Ruby healed Sapphire's wounds and modified a spare set of his clothes for Sapphire to wear. Just as he left, the Seviper awakened, but was easily defeated by Ruby, who revealed he wasn't weak and instead chooses to not battle. In Distracting Dustox, Ruby arrived at Oldale Town, where he tried to figure out what type of Contest category would best suit Mudkip. After it defeated a wild Ruby accidentally angered, Ruby decided to give Mudkip the nickname Mumu. In Nixing Nuzleaf, Ruby arrived at Petalburg City, where he encountered , a sickly boy who requested help from Norman in capturing a Pokémon before he moved to another town. After hiding in some nearby bushes, Ruby listened in on a conversation between Norman and Wally where the former rejected the latter's request because he wasn't informed of Wally's sickness and didn't want to risk him getting hurt. Pitying the boy and resenting his father, Ruby lent Wally his , Rara, and the two went to the outskirts of Petalburg to capture a Pokémon. There, Wally found a wild and managed to capture it with Ruby's assistance. As thanks for helping him, Wally gave Ruby a PokéNav. Ruby and Wally were separated when a sudden earthquake began, causing Ruby to fall into the sea. In Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I, Ruby discovered he was rescued by Mr. Briney, a retired fisherman. Mr. Briney dropped Ruby off at Dewford Town, where he met with Sapphire again. In Guile from Mawile, Ruby entered the Granite Cave in hopes of obtaining the rare and beautiful , but was attacked by a group of wild . With the help of , a stone collector and powerful Trainer, Ruby managed to escape. During the battle, Nana evolved into a Mightyena and Kiki evolved into a . After Steven left, Ruby told Sapphire about the incident. Sapphire revealed she needed to meet with Steven and set off with Ruby on her , Lorry, to chase after him. In Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, Sapphire forced Ruby to stay the night on the Abandoned Ship. After an encounter with a prankster and , Ruby was attacked by Tabitha and , members of Team Magma that were after a Scanner located on the ship. With Plusle and Minun's help, Ruby and Sapphire managed to escape, but ended up losing the Scanner to the villains. Afterward, they said their goodbyes to Plusle and Minun. In Tripped Up by Torkoal, Ruby and Sapphire went their separate ways. After arriving in Slateport City, Mumu evolved into , which attracted the attention of the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. Despite the Chairman's assistance, Ruby was unable to enter a Contest without a Hoenn Contest Pass. To pass the time, Ruby and the Chairman dragged Captain Stern and Dock to help them blend Berries before Team Magma arrived and knocked all four out. The four were taken to Stern's Shipyard, where Blaise, a Team Magma member, tried to take the Submarine Explorer 1. After luring Blaise onto the submarine and overcoming his powerful illusions, Ruby managed to flee with an escape pod, though this allowed Team Magma to get what they came for. In Not So Fetching Feebas, Ruby surfaced on , where he encountered a named Jack. Ruby was forced to help Jack fish up a rare Pokémon as compensation for accidentally ruining his fishing trap. Ruby only managed to keep fishing up the same , which kept coming back despite being thrown back into the water each time. To Ruby's shock, Feebas was the Pokémon that Jack was looking for, but they accidentally caused Feebas to run away. Later, Ruby and Jack accidentally interrupted a battle between a wild and . When the two Pokémon attacked them, Ruby and Jack were saved by Feebas, who bought them enough time to escape to the Weather Institute. Afterward, Jack pointed out that Feebas took a liking to Ruby and suggested that he keep it on his team. Ruby reluctantly agreed, though secretly planned on releasing Feebas later. Due to rain, Ruby and Jack were forced to stay the night in the building. When Mumu went off, Ruby followed after it to the roof, only to find Norman there waiting for him. In Hanging Around With Slaking I, Norman attacked Ruby, demanding to know why he ran away from home. Refusing to give up or run away, Ruby chose to battle his father prove how serious he was about Contests. The two had a fierce battle that almost ended with both falling off the Weather Institute and onto some sharp debris below. With some help from Mr. Stone's , Feebas, now named Feefee, and the Running Shoes, Ruby managed to save himself and Norman before finally collapsing. Before he left, Norman allowed Ruby to participate in Contests, chastised him for running away, and told him not to come home until he accomplished his goal. Afterward, Castform took a liking to Ruby, joined his team, and was named Fofo. In Mind-Boggling with Medicham, Ruby made it to Verdanturf Town with the help of Gabby and Ty, a pair of that had watched the battle between him and Norman. After obtaining a Contest Pass and winning all five Normal Rank Contests, Ruby met Wally's cousin, Wanda, and helped rescue her fiancé, from a cave-in at Rusturf Tunnel. The cause of the cave-in turned out to be a group of s led by Courtney. They admitted to be the ones who caused the earthquakes around Hoenn in an attempt to stimulate the earth's crust and increase the landmass. Ruby was taken into Rusturf Tunnel by Courtney, who wanted to try and convince Ruby to join Team Magma. Ruby refused and managed to escape, leaving Courtney behind, trapped in a sea of her ' flames. Though burnt from the attack, Courtney survived and decided to go on a solo mission to learn more about Ruby, whom she had taken an interest in. In I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I, Ruby arrived in Fallarbor Town and won each Super Rank Contest, but was too late to enter the category. Deciding to enter again the next day, Ruby instead went to watch the Beauty Contest, only to see that Wallace managed to easily win it. Ruby challenged Wallace in an attempt to prove his skills, but was easily defeated and decided to make Wallace his Contest master. Despite Wallace constantly refusing Ruby's request to become his disciple, he eventually agreed after seeing Ruby's true nature as the son of a Gym Leader. The next day, after obtaining the Super Rank Beauty Ribbon, Ruby and Wallace set off to Fortree City. In I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I, Ruby and Wallace arrived at Fortree City, where the other Gym Leaders and Sapphire had gathered. After being left alone together, Ruby and Sapphire tried apologizing for their previous arguments, only for another earthquake to startle a group of wild and into stampeding. Ruby instinctively defeated the Grumpig, accidentally revealing his true strength to Sapphire in the process. Though mad at Ruby for lying to her, Sapphire noted that with Ruby's strength, he could help the Gym Leaders with the upcoming crisis in Hoenn. When Ruby stated he had no interest in helping, Sapphire angrily removed the clothes he made for her, changed into a new leaf outfit, and told Ruby that she never wanted to see him again. In Master Class with Masquerain, Mumu evolved into a Swampert, which Ruby noted was because of all the battles he had, which he had been trying to avoid the entire time. Feeling himself to be a nuisance and unneeded for the upcoming crisis, Ruby decided to run off and continue his Contest quest. Despite the city being flooded at the time, Ruby entered in the Hyper Rank Contests, which he easily managed to won due to being the only available contestant. During the Beauty Contest, Ruby went up against another contestant that kept their identity hidden and was defeated. Still angry himself, Ruby lashed out at Feefee, calling her ugly and undeserving to be a part of his Contest team. The other contestant revealed himself to be Wallace, who called Ruby out for pushing his own failures onto his Pokémon. Realizing his mistake, Ruby tried calling out to Feefee so he could apologize, but it was too late, as Feefee had run away and swam out to sea. Wallace told Ruby that he was selfish, constantly ignoring the feelings of his own Pokémon to fuel his selfish desires. The shock of the situation caused Ruby to pass out while crying over Feefee. Afterward, Wallace revealed that Feefee did win the Contest, but he rigged it to teach Ruby a lesson. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V, Ruby awakened at a Slateport hospital. He learned that the Gym Leaders and Sapphire are fighting against and , which have been awakened. Realizing that he had been standing around doing nothing despite having the strength to help, Ruby regained his resolve and agreed to help stop the crisis. Putting on a new outfit, Ruby and Wallace went to where Sapphire and Winona were located. Ruby revealed that Relly, the Sapphire had acquired, had the ability to take two children down to the Seafloor Cavern, where the villains behind Groudon and Kyogre's awakening are hiding. After handing Sapphire a new set of clothes, Ruby and Sapphire used Relly's power to into the water. In No Armaldo Is an Island, Ruby and Sapphire arrived at the Seafloor Cavern, where they battled a group of and and won. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, they encountered Maxie and Archie, the respective leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua. After managing to subdue the leaders, Ruby tried taking the Red and Blue Orbs from them, only to find that they've been absorbed into their hands. The leaders are possessed by the orbs, putting them under Groudon and Kyogre's control. With their new power, Maxie and Archie create a vortex of energy that lifts them, Ruby, Sapphire, and the Grunts out of the Seafloor Cavern and to the surface. They then fly towards Sootopolis City, where Groudon and Kyogre planned to restart their ancient battle. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV, Ruby and Sapphire were taken to Sootopolis City, where they were forced to watch Groudon and Kyogre's clash with no way of stopping it. When Wallace and Winona came to help, Ruby and Sapphire suggested running away. After being reminded of a childhood friend they wanted to see again, Ruby and Sapphire regained their resolve. By having Mumu and Chic fire their attacks on the Grand Meteor fragment, Ruby and Sapphire created a blast of energy that hit Maxie and Archie where the Red and Blue Orbs were located. The attack created a giant explosion that engulfed the entirety of Sootopolis. Ruby and Sapphire later awakened in a different location, where they met Juan, Tate, and Liza. Juan had taken the two to with the intent of training them for a rematch with Groudon and Kyogre. Due to Mirage Island's special properties, the time Ruby and Sapphire spent training would differ than from the outside world, making a single day be a week elsewhere and vice versa. During their stay, the two reunited with Plusle and Minun, who were forced to relocate after Kyogre destroyed the Abandoned Ship. Later, Juan revealed the true purpose of the training was to help Ruby and Sapphire master the Red and Blue Orbs that entered their bodies after being forced out of Maxie and Archie. Once their training had finished, Ruby and Sapphire prepared to head back to Sootopolis. In Rayquaza Redemption II, Sapphire confessed to Ruby that she had developed feelings for him. She admitted that the bet was made to fulfill a promise to a childhood friend who suggested they beat all eight Gym Leaders before they turned eleven to surpass , a Trainer that beat the Pokémon League at that age. Sapphire then asked Ruby to give up on his previous statement of wanting to return to Johto and stay in Hoenn with her. After making their way back to Sootopolis, Ruby had Sapphire release the Blue Orb before locking her inside Wallace's aircar. Ruby showed Sapphire the scar on his forehead, revealing to Sapphire that he was the boy she knew from her younger years. After admitting he returned Sapphire's feelings but didn't want her to get hurt and, Ruby set off with Courtney to battle against Groudon and Kyogre. In It All Ends Now III, Ruby and Courtney respectively used the Red and Blue Orbs on Groudon and Kyogre. As Courtney hadn't trained to use the Blue Orb like Sapphire did, their attempt to control the Legendary Pokémon failed, leading to Groudon and Kyogre attacking them. The fight further escalated when , the third Hoenn Legendary Pokémon arrived to join the battle. Just before she's crushed to death by the collapsing Cave of Origin, Courtney used the last of her strength to give Ruby the Blue Orb and deliver him a message through her Memory Lighter, revealing that the one controlling Rayquaza is actually Norman. Ruby teamed up with Norman to combine both the Red and Blue Orbs with Rayquaza's power, sending both Groudon and Kyogre flying off the side of Sootopolis. Groudon and Kyogre then went their separate ways to new dwellings, finally ending the battle. In It All Ends Now V, Norman collapsed from the strain of controlling Rayquaza without an Orb. Rayquaza, angered that its slumbered was disturbed, flew off elsewhere. Norman revealed that Rayquaza was once captured by the Pokémon Association, but the Salamence Ruby defeated years ago went on a rampage afterward, causing it to accidentally set Rayquaza free. To keep Ruby safe, Norman pinned the blame on himself and was barred from becoming a Gym Leader for five years while being forced to search for the missing Sky High Pokémon. Ruby tried asking why Norman would sacrificed everything for him, but before he could answer, Norman died in Ruby's arms. In It All Ends Now VI, Maxie and Archie returned, having decided to work together and eliminate any obstacle before awakening Groudon and Kyogre again to continue their battle. Sapphire and Wallace came to Ruby's aid, but the latter was forced to give up in order to protect Winona, leading to his defeat. To Ruby's surprise, Feefee also returned and attempted to fight Maxie and Archie, only to be easily defeated. Guilty that she still tried to protect him despite what he said to her previously, Ruby apologized to Feefee, stating that it truly is beautiful. After receiving the Hyper Rank Beauty Ribbon from Wallace, Ruby gave it to Feefee, who then evolved into Milotic. In It All Ends Now VIII, Ruby and Sapphire teamed up to battle Maxie and Archie one last time. Using the battle as a distraction, Maxie and Archie tried escaping in Wallace's aircar, but were defeated by a combination attack from Plusle and Minun, trapping them in a large electrical field. Ruby then released his sixth Pokémon, , who proceeded to take the Red and Blue Orbs from the villains. Using its time traveling powers, Celebi restored those who died in the battle back to life and then shattered the two Orbs, finally ending the crisis in Hoenn. Ruby and Sapphire awakened on the Pokémon Association airship, where their allies congratulated them on their victory. With only one day remaining, Ruby and Sapphire set off to complete their Contest and Gym challenges. The next day, Ruby and Sapphire met at Sapphire's Secret Base, where they revealed they successfully completed their goals, ending the bet in a tie. Afterward, both children returned home to celebrate both of their birthdays.